NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me
by N e k o H i t s u g i
Summary: Sakura is dating Sasuke, but she has a place in her heart for Naruto. She's scared about what happened with Orochimaru when she tried to rescue Sasuke. Can Sakura stop the disaster that's going to happen to Naruto with just love itself?
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto…"

"_Naruto…" _

Sakura woke up, her hand hanging off the bed, her arms and legs sticking out of her bed sheets. "Mnh…Naruto…" 

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" 

"Sasuke-kun? No, nothing is wrong." 

"Then why did you just whisper Naruto's name?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms. He was standing beside Sakura's bed, wearing pajama pants, and a bare torso. 

"Because I had a bad dream about him," Sakura said, putting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke kept his arms folded, "Sakura, just tell me what happened." 

"No. You won't get it. You were still with Orochimaru back then." 

"Just tell me." 

"Alright! I'll tell you! My dream was that the Kyuubi's seal broke, and it overpowered Naruto. Then the Kyuubi devoured Naruto's body inside out! Then the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha, Suna…everything…" Sasuke sat next to Sakura and hugged her, "It's alright Sakura…that'll never happen…" 

"But it could!" Sakura protested. 

She looked at Sasuke, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke brought Sakura into another hug. 

"It's alright," He soothed. Sakura began to get out of bed and dress herself. "Sakura…" Sasuke breathed, and pulled her in for a kiss. Sakura sighed with relief. She was 21-years-old now. Sasuke finally loved her for who she was. 

"Anything wrong, Sakura?" asked Sasuke. 

"No, Sasuke-kun. I love you." 

"Sakura-chan!!" A familiar blonde voice called out. 

"Yeah, Naruto?" 

"Oi, oi, Sakura-chan, you wanna train with me?" Sakura perked up. 

"Alright. But Sasuke-kun-" Naruto interrupted her, "Oi, Sakura-chan, ever since you two have been dating, it seems like Sasuke needs to know wherever you go." Naruto looked down and kicked the dirt in front of him. Sakura perked up again, then looked down. 

"That's just it. He wants to know wherever I go. He wants me to be locked up in a cage." 

"Oi, Sakura-chan, it's alright. I'm going to be with you. He'll never expect anything from Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed. He smiled, and patted his chest. 

"Don't forget Naruto, you've been training with the perviest person in the world." 

"And who's that?" 

"Jiraiya-sama!" 

"Ahhh…oh well. Yosh! Let's go train!"

"Heh, you sound like Rock Lee." 

Sakura and Naruto got the training grounds. The training grounds where they took their Genin exams with Hatake Kakashi.

"Yosh! Let's spar, Saukra-chan!" Naruto said, getting in a fighting stance. Sakura grinned and put on her gloves. 

"Watch out Naruto! I'm not like the little girl I used to be!" Naruto smiled. Sakura charged, a fist in the air. 

"_Wow! She's so fast!" _

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and a bunch of Kage Bushin appeared. 

"_Heh, Kage Bushin eh? His signature move! I'll just keep punching them all until I get to Naruto!"_ Sakura kept hitting the Kage Bushin until there was only two left. Well, Naruto and the clone were already doing Rasengan. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Naruto's whiskers. They were different. Just like when he turned into the Kyuubi. Sakura started crying and ran toward Naruto. 

"Naruto!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me…

**NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me….**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own Naruto or any of the characters within it! **

**Also, this is my first NaruSaku story (sorry I forgot to put this little note on the first chapter.) and my second story posted on Fanfiction! So feel free to be as critique as you want! And I'll try to make this chapter longer!**

"Naruto! Please don't turn into the Kyuubi!"

"Why would you be angry at me in the first place?" Sakura softly whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Please, come back, Naruto…"

Naruto's clone disappeared. The Kyuubi's aura around him grew fainter. 

"Naruto!" 

Sakura ran to Naruto, and hugged him. 

Naruto fell, and whispered, "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?! Naruto!"

"It's alright. I'll be ok. The Kyuubi didn't go crazy this time." 

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded with great pain. Even though the Kyuubi didn't swallow him up like in the fight with Orochimaru, the Kyuubi's power could come out instantly. 

"Why are you mad at me in the first place?" Sakura whispered, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I guess…that…Sa…suke…and you, Sak…ura-ch…an…" Naruto rasped. 

"What?! Please, please tell me, and I'll fix it! What made you mad about Sasuke and me?"

"Sakura-ch…an, I guess, I got…jea…"

"You got what? Please tell me! Naruto!"

"Jealous." 

"What? I don't understand…"

"I guess…I was jealous…of you and Sa-"

"-suke. Oh, Naruto, you know that you have a special place in my heart, but…"

Sakura stopped, just to help Naruto to get up and sit.

"Do you feel better, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking deeply into Naruto's eyes.

"Y-yeah…thanks, Sakura-chan…" 

"Sakura. I thought you were training." 

A familiar silhouette appeared. 

"I-I was, Sasuke-kun, but…" 

"But Naruto was here?" 

"Hey! Sasuke! What are you trying to say?!" Naruto yelled, getting up.

"Hn. Sakura, you didn't tell me you were going with the village baka." 

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is still our friend. Please treat him with respect." 

Sasuke perked up.

"'Treat him with respect'? You never asked me to do that to Naruto!" 

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Sakura-chan, just go home. It's going to be all right. It's not like we did anything or something like that," Naruto soothed.

"But-"

Naruto gave Sakura a look that made her go back to Sasuke. 

"Sakura, let's go home, alright?" 

"Alright…Sasuke-kun." 

Sakura looked down sadly, and went with Sasuke.

"Sakura! C'mon little Cherry Blossom! It's time for us to go shopping!" 

Sakura woke up by the voice. She grunted as she reluctantly got up from bed. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, knocking on his bedroom door. 

"What?" He grunted. 

"I'm going shopping with Ino, alright?" 

"Fine," He grunted again. 

Sakura got dressed, and tied her short pink hair into a small bun. She took her cherry purse and started skipping outside the door. 

"Hi Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Wow, how come you're so giddy?" teased Ino. 

"No reason," Sakura lied. "But I think Sasuke-kun's mad." 

"Why is that?" asked Ino, as the two girls were walking down the street.

"Because he thinks that our regular shopping routine is a waste of money."

"But you're using your money, right?" 

"Sure…" Sakura and Ino burst out laughing. 

Sakura and Ino finally went to lunch at a sandwich café. "So, tell me about you and Sasuke," Ino said, nudging her best friend. 

"Well, we certainly haven't been getting along lately." Sakura looked down at the table.

"And why is that? Is it because you love Naruto?" Ino asked, trying to bring Sakura's spirits back up. 

"Shut up!" Sakura laughed. 

"Alright then, tell me the real reason." Ino suddenly became serious.

"It's because of…" 

"Naruto."

"No!" 

"Yes. You love him with all your heart. It's just that, when are you going to break up with Sasuke and go to Naruto?" 

"I-I won't. I love Sauske more than Naruto! And Naruto is just a brotherly love!"

"No! Just admit it! You love him! You absolutely adore him! Sakura! You don't need to face this problem! Just…just admit it!"

"No, Ino." Sakura finally brought the angry aura down.

"Sakura-"

"What are you two shouting about?" A friendly face appeared. "I know it's troublesome that I'm asking, but if it's for my Ino than-"

"Hi, Shikamaru." 

"Yo, Sakura." 

"Hi Shika-kun!!"

"Hi Ino-chan." 

Shikamaru was behind Ino, his hands on her shoulders. He softly massaged them. 

"So, does Sasuke ever do this to you?" Shikamaru asked, still massaging Ino. 

"Yeah, every like year. But we've only been together for a year, so you can't expect anything yet," Sakura said, twiddling her fingers. 

"Stop Sakura!" Ino slapped Sakura's hands. "Don't twiddle your fingers like that! It doesn't look very attractive!" 

"Not to be in your personal business and all, but when are you and Naruto going to go out?" Shikamaru asked. 

"That's very odd of you to say that, Shikamaru. And yes, you are in my personal business. And who ever told you of me and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Haha! So it really is true! You do love him!" Ino exclaimed, pointing at Sakura.

"I don't."

"Sakura, it's obvious that you love him. Everyone knows that except you. You don't have the guts to look inside your heart and find your love for him. You're just scared for Sasuke. It's alright, Sakura." Shikamaru said, taking a seat beside Sakura and Ino. 

"Wow, who knew that you could give excellent advice, Shika-kun?" Ino teased, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey, you guys, this is my life. I can handle it. So please just butt out." 

"But we're your friends, Sakura." 

"Yeah! I agree with Shika-kun! You should follow his very good advice too! I think you'll win Naruto if you do that in no time!"

"Ino, I don't need to win Naruto."

"Yeah, you do." 

"Just…just butt out you guys. Please. And by the way, I need to go to work. It's already 4:00. Bye." 

Sakura walked out of the café, and towards the hospital.

**Was this chapter better than the other? I'm sorry if it isn't that long. I need to think some more. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me… NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me… Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any characters within it!!**

**Hey guys this is my third chapter. I don't think I'm getting any better at this fanfiction thing, but I'll get it sometime. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**

"Hello, Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted as she walked in Konoha's hospital.

"Oh? Sakura? Hi, how're you?" The fifth Hokage answered, looking up from her work.

"Fine," Sakura sighed.

"No you aren't. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Just tired, you know, shopping, and all." Tsunade nodded, and gave Sakura a clipboard. "Here are your patients for the day. Now get to work."

"_It's unusual, how Tsunade-sama always works in the hospital and never in her mansion doing Hokage stuff…" _Sakura thought.

"Hm? Tenten got injured? I guess I'll tend to her first," Sakura muttered.

"Hello."

"Oh? Sakura? You're my doctor? How wonderful! I haven't seen you in ages," Tenten exclaimed, totally ignoring her injuries.

"Hi, Tenten. You have scars everywhere! Who got you banged up so badly?" Sakura asked.

"Um…it's sort of embarrassing."

"Alright."

"I sort of banged myself up. Hahaha. I'm sorry."

Sakura gave Tenten a confused look.

"Yeah…I was trying to make a new jutsu, but my weapons sort of crashed on me. But I'm ok." Tenten smiled.

"Alright, let's get you healed up so you can go back to making up a new jutsu."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem."

Sakura first put her hands on Tenten's arm to heal first. After that procedure she went to the other arm, the torso, her face, and then the legs.

"Thanks Sakura," Tenten said gratefully, after the procedure was done.

"No problem," Sakura smiled, "now just sleep, and your injuries will heal better. Now I have to go tend to the other patients so bye."

"Nice seeing you, Sakura."

"Same here."

It was already 5:30 PM. Sakura moved on to the next patient. After those three other patients, it was 8:00 PM.

"Bye Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out.

"Bye, Sakura. See you! Remember, tomorrow's your day off!"

"I know, why would I forget that?" Sakura giggled, and ran home.

"I'm home, Sasuke-kun!"

"I was waiting for you." Sasuke, dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved with a Jonin vest over it, hugged Sakura.

"Don't be out of the house so much. It gets lonely without you." Sakura giggled.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun, but I'm going to bed. I'm so tired." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, goodnight, Sakura."

"'Night."

The next morning, Sakura awoke. She sat back in her bed, and put her hands behind her head.

" '_**Sakura, it's obvious that you love him. Everyone knows that except you. You don't have the guts to look inside your heart and find your love for him. You're just scared for Sasuke.'**_

I can't believe Shikamaru actually said that to me…I mean, no one knows how I feel. If I dump Sasuke-kun, I'll be devastated. Everyone says that he never shows affection towards me. It's all fake. But I know Sasuke-kun. No one does know him except for Naruto and me. But if I don't go with Naruto, a heavy problem will always be in my heart. I don't know what to do!"

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke, his head over hers.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and Naruto."

'Naruto'. That name pissed Sasuke off so much.

"What do you think of him?! Sakura! Why do you always mention him?! Is it just because of the freakin' Kyuubi, or is it because you love him?! Huh?!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura's mouth was a gape.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Answer me! I want to know the truth!"

"This is the truth: I love you." Sasuke anger suddenly turned to sadness.

"Sakura, I don't know what's happening to us. We're falling apart. We're not getting along very well anymore. What's going to happen?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's expression turned to sadness as well. "Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to do. I've never been in a situation like this before. We've never had a fight this big. In fact, we've never had a fight at all."

"So then what do we do?"

"Maybe we should-" The words choked in Sakura's throat. She couldn't say them.

"Separate?" Sasuke finished.

"Y-yeah…I mean we're not breaking up, just…just having some time." Sakura said. She had to bite her lip to stop the tears from coming.

"No, Sakura…I don't want to separate. I love you too much to do that."

"There's no other choice."

"We can find a choice!"

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think there are anymore options."

"Yes, there are options! We can find a way to do this…together."

"There _is _no way to do this together."

"Sakura, please…I don't want to lose someone again. Please…"

"Sasuke-kun…that's why we should sep-sep-sep-"

"-arate?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sakura, if you're so into separating, then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I'll do it for you." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yeah. And it's only until we can get this problem solved."

"Sure." Sakura looked down sadly.

"Hopefully it's not too long."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun."

"Well I have to go."

"Where?"

"There it is again! Always needing to know where I go! It's pissing me off! But I can't show it on my face, otherwise Sasuke-kun is going to get so pissed."

"To Ino's place. She said she's inviting Hinata too," Sakura lied.

"What about Tenten?"

"Oh she got banged up pretty badly."

"Oh, how?"

"_How long is he trying to keep me here?! I need to go talk to Ino!" _

"She was trying to make up a new jutsu."

"Oh…"

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go. Ino is expecting me there."

"Ok. Sorry."

Sakura walked sadly to Ino's home. When she got to Ino's house, she reluctantly raised her fist to knock on the door. She thought about how Ino would react when she told her that she broke up with Sasuke, but she didn't care anymore. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Ino," Sakura sighed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Ino asked, bringing Sakura into her house. Ino and Sakura sat down on at her kitchen table.

"Well, Sasuke and I broke up…"

"No. Why?!"

"Because…we needed some time."

"So you going to date Naruto during that time?"

"I really don't know! I'm so scared! Inside of me, it felt like I _wanted _to break up with him! I don't know what to do! Can you help me…Ino?" Sakura had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Heh. That's what I'm here for," Ino said, leaning more towards Sakura, who was across the table.

"Thanks, Ino."

"Now…first things are first. Do you love Naruto?"

"Maybe…a little…"

"There are no, 'maybes' or 'a little' in love. It's either, 'I love him' or 'I don't love him'. So which one do you choose?"

"I guess…" Sakura took a sigh, then a long pause. And I mean that pause was long.

"I guess…I lo-" Sakura was interrupted with a sudden banging on the door. Ino frustrated, stomped over toward the door, and found a panting Kakashi.

"Hurry! Ino! Sakura! Naruto's on a rampage!"

Sakura and Ino took quick glances at each other.

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

"He turned into the Kyuubi! There's four tails now! I need to go get Yamato!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances, nodded, and ran out the door with Kakashi.

Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi got to the center of town where they saw a rampaging Naruto, slashing and roaring.

"_No…not again!" _

"Naruto!!"

**Yay! Cliffhanger-ish. I couldn't really think anymore about what's going to happen next so I stopped. Hopefully you like this chapter. I personally liked it because it was fun making Sasuke and Sakura break up. - But please review!**

**Oh yeah…personally, I don't like Ino, so all you Ino haters out there that are wondering: "Why is Ino in the big fight? She's never in the big fight!" Ino was just there when it happened. I needed someone for Sakura to talk to, and Ino is her closest friend, so yeah. Again, please review and if you want to be critique, please do! But I'll try to write more in my spare time! **

**Oh yeah, sorry for taking me forever to upload. -; **


	4. Chapter 4

NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me…

**NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me…**

**Chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** own Naruto, or the characters within it. **

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews!! I'm sorry that I didn't update in a LOOONG time, but reports and projects, etc. Sorry, I'll try to upload faster. **

"Naruto!!"

The Kyuubi was on a rampage.

"Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato! Why is Naruto mad?!" Sakura demanded.

"I heard someone said something bad about him, and-"

"Did Sai do it?!" Sakura asked, interrupting Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged. Sakura shook her head, and stated walking backwards. Her hands were on her chest, and she was breathing heavily.

"Naruto…" Sakura tightly shut her eyes, and tears came.

Kakashi ran in, trying to stop Naruto.

"Yamato! Now!"

Yamato tried to seal the Kyuubi, like he did during the fight with Orochimaru, but it was too powerful. The demon was already onits _sixth_ tail.

"Sakura! Help us! Ino! You too! We need all the help we can get!" Kakashi ordered. Ino nodded.

Ino ran inside the fight, but got slashed by one of the Kyuubi's tails. It cut her stomach and she couldn't get back into the fight.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura!" Kakashi demanded.

Sakura perked up, and looked at Kakashi.

"Help!"

Sakura nodded, and ran to Kakshi's side.

Tears still running down her cheek, Sakura grabbed Ino out of the battlefield. Sakura started healing her.

_Naruto wouldn't do any of this! I know he wouldn't! Naruto…_

When Ino finally recovered, Sakura told her to go to Tsunade. Ino nodded and was on her way, limping.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

Naruto jerked his head toward Sakura. He glared at her.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura called.

"What?!"

"Hurry up and please seal the Kyuubi!"

"Alright, let me try again!"

While Yamato was preparing for it, Naruto roared and charged at Sakura. Or more likely, the Kyuubi ran an charged at her. It was on it's _eighth_ tail now.

"Yamato!" Kakashi called.

"Kakashi-sempai, I'm doing the best I can!"

Kakashi quickly glanced at Naruto, then at Sakura, then at Yamato.

Finally, he took action.

Sakura's heart was pumping so loud, that she thought the whole of Konoha would hear it.

Kakashi finally grabbed Sakura and jumped right in the nick of time, so Naruto wouldn't hurt her.

Finally, Yamato was done preparing, and tried to seal the Kyuubi.

"Captain Yamato! I know you can do it! Please!" Sakura encouraged.

Yamato nodded, and tried even harder. Then everyone heard a sizzle.

Finally the Kyuubi was breaking.

**AHHH! Sorry I'm so like late on these updates! I've been just so busy lately! With school and all. Sorry this chapter was short too. I wanted to leave it a cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as possible next time!! And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me…

**NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me…**

**Chapter 5 **

**All right, so Yamato was sealing the Kyuubi, yeah, yeah. Here's chapter 5! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO ****NOT**** own Naruto or any of the characters, jutsu, settings etc. within it. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

_Sizzle…crack…sizzle…crack…_

Sakura's mouth was a gape. Just like the fight with Orochimaru. The Kyuubi was breaking, while burning Naruto's skin.

_Clack clack clack clack…_

Sakura turned around to see who was coming. It was Jiraiya! Why didn't he come earlier?

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi called.

"What happened?!" Jiraiya demanded.

"Jiraiya-sama! Someone said something bad about Naruto, and he turned into the Kyuubi! It must've been a horrible insult because Naruto wouldn't turn into the Kyuubi if someone insulted him!" Sakura explained. She panted as she finished up.

"No…" Jiraiya said.

"What?" asked Kakashi and Sakura.

"Naruto wouldn't do that even if it was a really, _really _bad insult. I've taught him to keep his cool, even when furious," Jiraiya explained.

_I've taught him to keep his cool, even when furious. Even when furious…_

Those words echoed inside Sakura's head.

_What happened, Naruto?_

"So what are you saying, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sakura.

"I'm saying that someone must've purposely taken out the Kyuubi, so that they can use it to take over the Five Great Nations or something"

"But how do you even do that?!" Sakura shouted.

"There are some jutsu that can do that. If you learn the jutsu, you need to have the right type of chakra," Kakashi explained.

"Huh?! That's possible?!" Sakura exclaimed. Jiraiya nodded his head.

Sakura looked back at Naruto. Yamato was tending to him now.

"Sakura! Come help me! Naruto needs a medical ninja's help right now!" Yamato called. Sakura nodded and ran to them.

Tears were staining her cheeks.

_So much blood has been shed today…_

_So many tears had been shed…_

_Most of those tears are mine…_

_Do I really love Naruto? _

"Sakura!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Stop daydreaming!"

"Right."

Sakura put her hands on Naruto's chest, and green chakra came out of her hands. Naruto's burned skin slowly went away.

"Aaah!" Naruto cried. He moved his arms and legs about, trying to get out of the horrible pain.

Yamato held him down, but Naruto still moved around trying to break free. Or more likely-since the Kyuubi was still in Naruto, and it knows everything happening around Naruto-the Kyuubi was trying to break out.

"Please stop, Naruto! Please stop! I'll have you better, just please stop moving! It hurts me to see you hurt and if you please stop, then you'll be better!" Sakura pleaded.

Then she saw a dark shadow cast over Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What happened here?" Demanded Sasuke.

"The Kyuubi broke out," Yamato said.

"Tch. That pathetic loser. He could never control the Kyuubi, even if he wanted to. Someone greater should've been sealed with the Kyuubi so they could use it's power for good." Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke, I'd rather have it sealed in Naruto and do nothing, than let someone else use it's power to take over the world," Kakashi said, putting his hand on Naruto. "Someone as smart as you should know why."

"Hn." Sasuke tossed his head to one side.

"As for you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, finishing up Naruto's healing.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to save Naruto's life! How come you don't care about him?! Why do you think him as trash! I really don't get it! I thought you and Naruto were best friends! Brothers! What happened to all of that?!" Sakura yelled.

"Best friends? _Brothers_? The only brother I will have is _Uchiha _Itachi. And I'm still planning to kill him one day." Sasuke snorted.

"But what if Itachi is already dead?" asked Jiraiya.

"Impossible."

"What do you mean, 'Impossible'?" Jiraiya asked.

"Itachi would only die by my hands."

"Wrong."

"What? What are you saying?"

"He's already dead. Jiraiya-sama and I found his corpse. It looked like it was the doing of someone named _Naruto._" Kakashi explained.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto needs to protect his like as well as others. Wouldn't you do the same if someone attacked you, but Naruto or I wanted to kill him?" Sakura calmly explained.

"I'd let him go."

"No. What if that was the only time you could kill that man, Sasuke? Then everything would be lost," Yamato explained.

"Tch. Always about Naruto."

"That's a lie, Sasuke-kun! Eveything has _always_ revolved around you! You always did everything spectacular! You stole everything because you thought you had to be the best! It never was like that for Naruto! For Naruto it was always, save my friends, protect the village! But you! You, you were never like that! It was always about you and avenging your clan! Why can't you think about others at times?! Why are you always so full of hate?!" Sakura disagreed.

Sasuke flinched.

"Sakura…I guess then…we should just permanently break up."

"Fine with me. I mean, where's the Sasuke-kun I used to know? The one I knew when we were kids?"

"Sakura that Sasuke left long ago. Itachi murdered him. Not physically, but mentally."

"No. I mean when we were 12. Stop trying to make excuses! You know how pissed that gets me!"

"Then tell me, Sakura! Do you love him or not?! Ah?! Just admit it to me then! It's ok! We broke up already! Just say it! Say that you love him!"

Sakura stood silent with an expressionless face. Sasuke couldn't read her at all.

"Sakura…please tell me…" Sasuke dropped to the ground, his fist punching the ground.

No one has every seen Sasuke like this. He was humiliating himself in front of everyone. That wasn't like him.

"Sakura! What do you think about him?! Do you love him or not?!" Sasuke shouted, getting back up on his feet.

"I guess I have to admit this then…"

Yamato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sasuke watched, their eyes wide open.

"I love Naruto with all my heart," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke flinched.

"Sakura…how long?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU LOVED HIM?!" Sasuke dropped to the ground again, sobbing.

"I lost everything," He sobbed.

"It always happens to me. I lost everything I love. My family, my brother, my life, my happiness, and now…my heart. Why does have to torture me?" Sasuke cried.

Seeing Sasuke cry was making Sakura cry. He hands were covering her mouth, and tears were running down her face.

"Sasuke-kun, don't cry!"

Sakura ran to him to comfort him. She put her hand on his back.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura flinched, immediately repealing her hand away from Sasuke.

She got up and turned her back on him.

"Fine. If you want to be like that, then so be it." With her fists clenched, she walked over to Naruto. Sakura flinched as she saw that Naruto was conscience.

"You really love me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto rasped.

"Naruto, please don't talk. I'll talk to you when you get better."

She helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura looked back one more time to see Sasuke; humiliating himself. Then she turned her head back.

"Let's go Naruto."

A few days after Naruto's recovery, Sakura sat herself down in the hospital, right next to Naruto's bed, where he was sleeping.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, as she stroked Naruto's shining, blonde hair.

"I truly do love you," And with that, Haruno Sakura pushed her hair behind her ears, and kissed Uzumaki Naruto.

**Hey! Did you guys like it? This is the end! I felt when Sasuke and Sakura were fighting that it felt like a SasuSaku fanfic (Trust me, I love SasuSaku AND NaruSaku) but then I realized that it all revolved around Naruto. I really hope you liked it. Of course, I'll be posting more fanfictions of my favorite couple. And I wanted to stop here because I think I'm going to continue a NaruSaku fanfic of how their life was AFTER they got together, so keep that in mind! **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please review this chapter too! **


End file.
